Awkward
by AnimashLover101
Summary: Howie finds Max and Alvin in an awkward position and takes it the wrong way. Slight Max x Shred (Alvin). After the episode "The Frontside Hero Slide" I suck at summaries.


**Hey guys! So anyway I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, I've been really busy with school and some family issues, so the only free time I get is usually to read some other stories. I'm gonna try and update The Vikings since it has one more chapter left, then I'll start some other stories I've been working on and…yeah!**

**So anyway this is my first Max and Shred fanfic! This is a new show on Nickelodeon, so you can of course look it up! And I'm really shipping Max and Shred I mean…WOW. GAYYYYY. Anyway this is just a short story, I need to post something! **

**ENJOY!**

It was the afternoon on a nice wintery day. Alvin aka Shred, was busy working on his 'Water Maker', that his nemesis Wendy Chong, had destroyed using an EMP device a few days ago when his roommate and best friend Max, had brought into their room. He wasn't blaming Max, he didn't know because the EMP device was in a cake that Wendy had made.

Speaking of roommates..

"Hey Shred" Max said to him as walked into their room.

"Hey Max" Alvin answered back.

"Whatcha working on bro?" Max said to him, going behind him and placing his arms around his waist. Alvin placed his tools down and leaned into Max, holding his arms as he did so.

They weren't dating, but this was normal for them. They didn't do it in public, if they did then that would be a problem. They saw this as a brotherly type thing, it was comforting and both boys enjoyed it.

"Just working on my Water Maker." Alvin answered. Max released his grip a bit.

"Right..sorry about that bro.." Max said, his voice getting quieter. Alvin sighed.

"Its fine Max, it wasn't your fault…" Alvin said. He grabbed his arms and pulled them away, turning in his chair to look at him. Max looked down at the floor, then back up at Alvin.

"You sure Shred?" he said. Alvin sighed again, getting up from his chair. He raised him arms slowly and smiled at Max slightly.

"Bro hug?" he asked. Max smiled and immediately moved forward and hugged him, is arms resting on his waist, while Alvin had his arms around his shoulders. Max smiled til himself. Opening his eyes slightly he saw a glow. He opened his eyes fully and saw the Water Maker glowing. Sure, it was supposed to glow, but different colours, this time it was glowing red.

"Shred…" Max warned, leaning away from the hug, never taking his eyes off the device. Alvin followed his gaze, eyes widening when he saw. The glowing got larger and brighter, the device then started to make noise.

"Its gonna explode!" Alvin raised his voice. The noise got louder as the boys placed their hands on their ears.

"Shred!" Max screamed. Alvin pushed Max down against his bed, then going on top of him and guarding him. The device vibrating and glowing so much that you couldn't see a thing.

"SHRED-" Max couldn't finish his sentence as the device exploded. Alvin opened his eyes. Ash everywhere. Both boys coughing hardly. It was a good thing they were the only ones at home.

"M..Max…" Alvin stuttered. "Y..you ok Shred…?" Max asked. Alvin nodded. His head was resting just underneath Max's chin, while his hands were against his chest. He moved, getting up onto Max, so that he was straddling him. Neither of them noticed.

"ALVIN! MAX!" The sound of Howie's voice entered in their minds. They heard the window be pulled open, they looked up seeing the 8 year old looking at them, her jaw dropped.

"Oh hey Howie.." Alvin said, smiling crookedly and waving a bit. Max smiled too. "Yeah…the Water Machine wasn't very good this time.." he shrugged. She was still staring at them.

"What?" the boys asked. She pointed at Max, then Alvin, Max and Alvin again. "What's going on between you two?" she asked. "What?" they said again. She rolled her eyes. "Well first you both look like a mess and two, Alvin, your straddling him.." she said. "Yeah so?" Alvin said. Howie groaned. "Whatever, I'll tell you when your older.." she smirked as she waved them goodbye and went out the window.

Alvin looked back down at Max. Still straddling him. Max's shirt was lifted a bit, showing a bit of his stomach.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"I have no idea…"

**Well anyway this story just popped up and yeah…**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
